Chijo
by lindred
Summary: Shiznat. OOC. Natsuki meets Shizuru in the most unexpected and possibly most unpleasant manner possible. She should have her arrested!


_**AN: **_I know I haven't visited this site much lately. I haven't kept up with everyone's stories. Haven't reviewed (Please do not throw those sharp objects!). Haven't answered reviews (No objects larger than my head either!). Haven't even logged in. Haven't written… I will offer no excuses (there's Work! Animes! Mangas! Flirting!) *_ahem*_

Anyway, I would still like to thank those people who continue to read my stories (even _I_ don't know what page they're in now), for the reviews (kisses! hugs! gropes!), and the alerts (glomps!).

So let's get started…

* * *

**_Warning:_ **This is a result of watching two hentai animes about pervs in trains and office ladies in lingeries… Beware!

_**Warning2:**_ Contains scenes of sexual harassment. I'm well aware that this is a serious crime and for those who would find this offensive, please refrain from reading any further. This is a work of fiction so I'm entitled to stretch the limits of possibility.

_**Warning3:**_ I haven't seen Mai_Hime in years now so my perspective of the characters might be a little (a little my ass!) warped… Very OOC probably…

_**Warning4:**_ Not exactly earning an M rate yet… I think… That's probably for future chapters (if I ever get around to them). Oh, but there is swearing…

_**Warning5:**_ Unbeta-ed. Unchecked, too. It's 3 am and I have to go to work later...

* * *

**CHIJO**

Chapter One: First Encounter

Natsuki was cursing her fate as she limped her way inside the company building where she worked. Rushing past the Receptionist's Desk, she turned a corner towards the elevators to find what looked to be a quarter of the building's population gathered in the hallway. All waiting for the elevators' doors to open.

"Fuck."

She didn't have time for more expletives as the people behind her surged forwards to try and find spaces where none was available. Under normal circumstances she would have shoved them back and given them a piece of her mind. She sighed instead. It was her own fault anyway.

If she hadn't kept pressing the snooze button. If she hadn't stayed up all night playing that new game. If she hadn't had to take a few bus rides (or getting in the wrong ones). If her bike hadn't needed major repairs. If she hadn't crashed it in the first place. If there hadn't been that HUGE freakin' pothole in the middle of the road!

Feeling her temper rising, she tried to calm down and concentrate on the problem at hand. Getting to her workstation. She had just started a week ago so she didn't want to leave a bad impression this early in her career.

_Damn!_ Being tardy had never bothered her during her school life but now she was an adult so she needed to be more responsible. It was hard to change bad habits though.

Suddenly one of the doors opened as she was passing by. She hesitated. It was the one reserved for the corporate executives. It had less people on queue. She decided to risk it. She got in behind everyone else, punched her floor number and squeezed her way into a corner at the back. 'Less people' was misleading, the elevator was still packed but at least she was on her way up.

Natsuki felt her luck might be changing. Until, of course, she felt a hand along her thigh as soon as they started moving. Thinking it might be an accidental result from the elevator's ascent, she pressed herself against the back wall. The hand followed.

Anger rising, she looked down to see where that hand was coming from so she could break off its arm if the bastard didn't stop touching her. Realizing that it was the guy right in front of her, she was determined to punch him in the face, VIP or not.

She redirected her glare upwards to face the bastard's… She blinked. And blinked again. In front of her was a long graceful neck topped by chestnut hair elegantly styled in a sleek bun with a few curls hanging loosely at the front. _N-no way! A woman?! It… It can't be…_

As she stared in shock, the hand used this opportunity to slip between her legs and started caressing her there. She jerked back to her senses, looking around at the other people, she noticed that there seemed to be a slight distance between them and the woman in front of her. It wasn't much but at this crowded stage it was apparent that everyone was keeping their distance from her.

_Oh great! She must be famous. The CMO. Chief Molesting Officer. She must've groped her way to the top just so she could ride this stupid elevator. Why the hell did I get in here? And WHY am I wearing a frigging skirt today of all days? And a mini-skirt at that? _

She knew the reasons of course. She was late. She couldn't bring her bike so she thought she'd show an annoying red-headed co-worker that her wardrobe didn't all consist of jeans and leather.

_I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have let her get to me. Now I'm paying the consequences. Dammit. How much longer is this going to take? Why isn't anyone getting off? Oh, right. The big shots all work on the highest floors. Just great!_

She kept her eyes on the lift indicator willing it to go faster.

_Well, it's not like she can do anything since she's also a woman… Wait, is she really? _She took another good look at the person in front of her. From the neatly styled hair, smooth creamy neck, well-tailored business suit, form-fitting pants and matching shoes with about three-inch heels.

_Definitely a woman. No man can have that ass! Nor wear those shoes! That still doesn't make this right! I should confront her! Just because I let her fondle me for the past… FUCK! _

Natsuki felt a strange sensation shoot out between her legs making her jump slightly.

_What… was that? _

Noticing her reaction, the hand started concentrating on that particular area. Fingers deftly found her most sensitive spot and started eliciting a lot of not-so-unpleasant sensations.

_No fucking way! I am NOT getting aroused from this! You've got to be kidding me. _

Looking back at the woman, she noticed that the other's head was turned towards the side wall. Following her direction, Natsuki saw their reflection on the gold paneling decorating the elevator's interior. At least, she saw the reflection of the other's eyes.

_Red eyes? _She shivered as another spasm coursed through her body from the other's ministrations. _And why the hell does this elevator have gold plated decorations? Not that it's real gold but still, the regular ones don't have these intricate carpeting nor those fancy overhead lights either. _

_What am I thinking? I have to stop this. _She took firm hold of the other's hand and pulled it away from her. _Why didn't I do this in the first place? Idiot!_

She looked back into those red orbs as the other woman's hand let itself be removed. Before she could fully let go however, she felt the fingers graze along her palm in a caressing manner. Natsuki blushed. They were wet. She could see the eyes smiling at her if not the mouth.

She knew she should be angry but all she felt was confused. Those eyes burned into her. It was like they wanted to tell her something. The hand was holding hers now. It was warm. It was trembling.

Suddenly the elevator chimed and the doors opened. Nobody went in or out until Natsuki realized it was her stop. _Of course, these aren't the top floors yet. _

As she hesitated, the other woman finally released her hand, even reaching forwards to keep the door open for her. She reluctantly stepped out and turned back to finally get a good look at the other woman.

_She's… fucking beautiful! Then why…?_ The door closed even as they stared into each other's eyes.

She stood there for a while longer just staring at nothing but haunted by those deep crimson pools.

"Natsuki! What are you doing just standing there? We're going to be late!"

"Hah! That accident must have damaged whatever little brains cells she had left."

Natsuki felt herself tugged along as her co-worker Mai grabbed her hand and helped her get timed in.

"What's the matter with you? You're white as a sheet."

"Yeah, pup. Maybe you should see a doctor or something. That was quite a nasty spill you took."

"It's not… It's not that. The elevator…"

"The elevator?" They both asked.

"Fuck! You didn't take that VIP one, did you?"

"Ummm… well…"

"I knew it! You were standing in front of it like an idiot. They must have found you out and threaten to fire you didn't they? No wonder you got here first. I saw you as I was getting in the elevator myself and knew you weren't going to make it in time."

"Nao!" Mai elbowed the redhead.

"What?!"

"Never mind. Natsuki? Did they catch you?"

"No. It's… There was…"

"There was what?"

"Yeah, what? Just tell us already." Nao was apparently getting impatient.

"A… a pervert…"

"What? Natsuki are you alright? Did he… did he do anything to you?" Mai was shocked.

Even Nao was speechless.

"It wasn't a… I'm fine." Natsuki finally muttered.

"I hope you slugged that bastard a good one!" Nao balled her own fists jabbing an invisible opponent.

"Maybe you should report this to someone."

"It's fine. I already dealt with it." _Yeah, right! Shut up, me!_

"You're going to get canned, aren't you? Nice meeting you newbie!" Nao smirked.

"Shut up! If anyone here is going to get canned its going to be you, dumbass!" Natsuki retorted.

"Actually, all three of you are going to get canned if you don't start getting ready for work!"

The three of them jumped at their supervisor's words.

"Sorry, Midori-san." Mai apologized.

"Alright! Let's do our morning exercises! Get ready!" The ever-enthusiastic woman called.

"Crap!" Nao Muttered.

"Ah, Natsuki-chin, I heard about your accident so you're excused. The two of you line up and we'll begin."

"You did it on purpose didn't you?" Nao glared at her.

"Maybe…" She smirked back at her.

Somehow she felt better. For some reason, Nao's annoying personality and Mai's mothering nature had put things back in perspective. She still didn't know what to think about the elevator incident and didn't even want to think about how her own body reacted to it.

The only thing that bothered her now was how those crimson eyes still haunted her…

* * *

_**Omake:**_

Natsuki: Pervert!

Shizuru: Yes, Natsuki?

Natsuki: Baka! Don't answer when someone calls you a pervert.

Shizuru: Ara, but it was Natsuki who called me a pervert.

Natsuki: I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to that stupid author!

Shizuru: At least she started writing again even with all those animes she has lined up.

Natsuki: One of them is Mai-Hime…

Lindred: Shut up! I had to download the thing because my DVDs were borrowed and I can't remember it much anymore. You should be grateful!

Natsuki: Yes we are grateful. To those people at Wings of Yuri…

Shizuru: And to those people who still read your stories even if you haven't finished the other one yet…

Lindred: Alright! Alright! Thank you to those people! You've sparked up my interest in writing about Shiznat again.

Natsuki: Though, to be honest, I think you're writing skills have gotten worse instead of better…

Lindred: *cries* I know!

_**

* * *

AN2:**_ For those who didn't know, _chijo_ is the female equivalent of _chikan, _or _frotteurs _if you want to google it… basically they're the pervs who molest innocent people. Oh just google it…


End file.
